Pains
by pinkfyre
Summary: Who new Mikasa was so hormonal on her period. One-shot! OOCness!


Pains

It happened in the second year of training to join the scouting legion. Mikasa had turned fourteen a couple of month's prior.

It had happened a couple of times but Sasha, Krista and grudgingly Ymir had hidden her from the boys, not wanting to frighten them. But this time they couldn't.

It had started in the afternoon in their cabin, Krista and Ymir were not so discretely snuggling, Sasha was eating a stolen strip of bacon and Annie was being ignorant.

Mikasa new her period had started. She had been prepared, although she was not quite ready for the onslaught of hormones she new was to come.

She had been staring at the window, looking at the soft afternoon glow coming through shining a warm light on her face. She felt peaceful.

Although there was turbulence in her emotions, subtle but beginning to make itself known.

She suddenly felt like she was hungry, starving like she hadn't eaten for days. Was this how Sasha felt all the time?

She swiftly stood up, turning to Sasha. "You want to come to dinner with me?"

Sasha lifted her head from the precious bacon in her hand. She jumped up, throwing on her boots in the process. "Let's go!" She exclaimed with a cheery smile.

Sasha led the way, almost sprinting to the dinning hall. When they arrived they found it nearly empty.

Mikasa, almost robotically, started searching for Eren; he was sitting in a corner across from Armin and Connnie.

Mikasa headed in line to get food, putting an abnormally large amount on her plate, earning odd looks from Sasha.

Sasha turned back to her plate before having an epiphany. She snapped around, eyes wide looking at Mikasa.

"Hey Mikasa" She said gently, "Maybe we should eat back in our cabin."

"Why?" Came her one-word cold reply.

Sasha was starting to look scared as they headed to the table where Eren was seated.

She latched onto Mikasa's arm, attempting to drag the abnormally strong female. She, of course, failed.

"It would be fun to be around the girls right? Girls' night! Yay! Come on Mikasa." Histeria crept into the smaller girls tone.

Mikasa just kept walking.

"Hey Eren." She said softly.

Eren turned around, smiling. "Hey Mikasa." His eyebrow arched. "That's a lot of food you've got there. Are you sharing with Sasha?"

She gave Eren death glare. "Why the fuck would I share my food with that energizer bunny?"

Three jaws hit the floor at that moment.

"Did Mikasa just… Snap at Eren?!"Connie said surprised.

Mikasa gave Connie a taste of the Ice Queen glare. "What do you want Baldilocks?" She said in a vicious tone.

Sasha just kept tugging on her arm while the boys looked frozen with shocked expressions.

Mikasa sat down next to Eren at that moment and started eating like a man who had been in the desert for a month.

Sasha sighed sadly and took a seat inbetween Armin and Connie.

"Okay guys be really lenient with Mikasa and do whatever she wants unless you want your head ripped off." Sasha whispered to the two boys.

Armin gave her a quizzical look. "How come?"

"She's on her period."

Both boys immediately turned red.

"Who's going to warn Eren?" Connie asked.

Sasha shook her head. "Poor boys a lone soldier."

They all gave pitying looks to Eren.

His head turned up at that exact moment. "What are you all looking at me for?" He half snarled.

Mikasa proceeded to elbow him in the ribs none too gently. "Shut up Eren! I'm trying to eat and I can't do that with your whiny voice in my ear."

"What the fuck was that for? Hey! Mikasa answer me!" a red-faced Eren shouted at Mikasa.

She slowly turned from her food, for the first time giving Eren a glare like she was trying to kill a horde of titans.

"Maybe if you actually listened to people you would understand the meaning of their words." She said in a quiet tone that sent chills down everyone's back.

"Ten bucks says he won't last a minute." Surprisingly Armin said.

"Twenty says he won't last thirty seconds." Connie smirked.

"Hundred says Mikasa will turn around and do something unexpected." Sasha said with a glint in her eye.

"Your on!" The boys whispered simultaneously.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Mikasa? Is it your fucking time of the month or something?" Eren half-shouted.

"Eren's a dead man walking." Whispered Connie.

Mikasa raised from her seat, giving off an aura that could kill the colossal and armored titan, her eyes turning to Eren.

"If you really must know you little shithead, yes, yes it is my fucking time of the month. But instead of even trying to give a little sympathy you just had to go and make a fucking scene. Well you know what? YOU CAN GO ASSFUCK YOURSELF YOU BASTARD! I'LL EVEN LEND YOU MY FUCKING VICTORIA SECRET BRA AND THONG! I HATE YOU, YOU ASSHAT!" Mikasa yelled, drawing the attention of the few people in the vicinity.

Eren on the other hand looked like a fish out of water that had been hit one time too many by a truck.

Armin, Connie and Sasha were just laughing on the floor.

At that moment Jean decided to come in, observing the three on the floor, one surprised German boy and an evil looking oriental beauty.

"What happened here?" Jean exclaimed in surprise.

Mikasa then ran to the closest corner she could find and sat in a withdrawn fetal position. She started wailing and sobbing. If you listened carefully you could vaguely hear "He hates me now! I know it!"

Once the three on the floor calmed down a bit, Sasha ran over to Mikasa, hugging the girl and cooing her.

"What the hell just happened?" Jean asked looking at Eren.

He seemed to finally snap out of it. "My guess is as good as yours."

He looked torn between concern and fear when Mikasa wailed again.

Sasha turned to glare at him. She motioned for him to come and take her place.

Eren tentatively started walking to the corner. Sasha took his hand and placed it around Mikasa. Eren then proceeded to hug her.

"What's wrong Mikasa?" He asked slowly.

She sobbed even louder. "Eren"

"Yes Mikasa?"

"Do you hate me?" She asked while turning to him, looking as adorably sad as a rabbit standing in the rain.

He looked at her before tightening his arms around her. "Of course I don't hate you! I'll never hate you!"

"Then why do you always yell at me?!"

"The only reason I yell at you" He said quietly so only she would hear. "Is because I'm supposed to protect you not the other way around." He finished shakily.

Mikasa immediately smiled, grinning wider than a Cheshire cat. She let out a light chuckle before getting up. "Okay."

Eren, once again, gave her a surprised look. "That's it?"

Mikasa offered him an arm to get up. Eren accepted and stood up.

"What do you mean 'that's it'?"

"Nothing. Nevermind."

Ymir and Krista entered the room looking for Mikasa and heading to her corner.

They each took one of her arms dragging a smiling Mikasa out of the dinning.

"Sorry about this, Mikasa gets a lot of mood swings." Krista said appolagetically.

"It's fine" Eren said airily.

Jean walked over to Eren after they had left. "Do you know what the hell is going on?"

"Not a fucking clue."

**Good? Bad? Tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Pinkfyre**


End file.
